


Decorating the Christmas Tree

by IMeanNiceBread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeanNiceBread/pseuds/IMeanNiceBread
Summary: Yann and Polly are decorating the tree for their first christmas in their new home, but doesn’t all go to plan...
Relationships: Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LittleRose13Writes ‘Shipmas’ event. Prompt - “Are you sure this is how the muggles decorate their Christmas trees without magic?”

To celebrate their first Christmas together alone in their new flat, Yann Fredericks and Polly Chapman had decided to go all out. They went to a Christmas tree farm, hoping for a picture perfect, idyllic day spent meandering through a field of trees, holding hands and choosing the biggest and best tree they could find. Instead, they spent 45 minutes in the bitter cold, howling wind and icy rain, got caked head to toe in mud, and ended up picking any old tree they could get their hands on (Polly had to scare a small family off; there weren’t many trees left.) 

Next, they decided to go to a Muggle department store to choose the baubles for their tree, wanting lots of individual little ornaments that they felt suited their personality and aesthetic. In reality, the store was heaving and sweaty, and whilst they did get some baubles, they cost a bomb, prompting them to visit the supermarket on the way home and buy a bumper pack of cheap, generic red orbs to fill the inevitable empty spaces that would be left on their tree. 

Desperate to save the festivities, and give Polly the season he thought she deserved, Yann suggested that they decorate their tree the Muggle way. No magic involved. It was this mistake that led to now, where Yann found himself utterly tangled in a string of lights he had been attempting to unravel. Somehow, his left hand was now pinned to his side, his right arm forced up somewhere near his ear, the cord looped almost threatening around his neck. 

‘Polly, are you sure this is how the muggles decorate their Christmas trees without magic?’ he asked, admitting defeat. Her head poked around the side of the tree, where she had been lacing baubles onto the branches. Immediately upon seeing him, her eyes lit up and her lips pressed into a hard line, trying desperately to suppress a giggle that she knew wouldn’t stay down much longer. 

Her body shaking with unspent roars of laughter, Polly tried her best to look apologetic. ‘How on earth did you manage that?!’ She questioned, taking in the look of total confusion on her boyfriends face. 

‘I don’t know! I just kept pulling it and I guess...I did it wrong?’ Yann replied, seeming genuinely perplexed how he’d gotten into such a state. That was the last straw, and laughter burst from Polly in a most unladylike manner. 

‘You’re such a prat!’ She said through her laughs, reaching for her wand at the same time. ‘Want me to cheat?’ she asked, waving her wand tauntingly in Yann’s face. 

‘Babe. Please.’ 

With a lazy flick of her wand, the lights flew gently from Yann’s body. Another flick saw them settle themselves perfectly around the tree. Yann circled round to Polly, looping his arm over her shoulders and planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

‘My hero!’ He praised, only slightly mockingly. ‘Sorry I’m so clumsy, I just wanted this to be nice and fun for you!’ Yann knew that Polly loved Christmas, though she’d never indulge such a secret to anyone other than him. He also knew that her parents had never celebrated it with enthusiasm. Heck, for the last few years at Hogwarts, they hadn’t even sent her so much as a cursory card to mark the season. She deserved so much more than that. 

Nestling into his side, Polly said determinedly ‘this IS nice, Yann.’ Although she’d never say it aloud, she thought about how they didn’t need to do it the Muggle way and forgo magic, or go wild with their celebrations, or even have a tree; that this would be the best Christmas she’d ever had, because it was her and Yann. He was all she needed to have a perfect time. 

They placed the last of the baubles on the tree, quickly and with magical assistance, before falling into their plush sofa across the room, cuddling into each other, sitting back and assessing their handiwork. All that was left was to place the star atop the tree, but Karl, though he didn’t live here with them, insisted they let him do it. The pair knew that christmas was particularly hard for Karl; the absence of their fallen friend, Craig Bowker Jr felt strongly as they engaged in every tradition the four of them had created together at school. Karl would be over later that night to complete the tree, and no doubt, get them all absolutely far too drunk for a Wednesday on mulled mead. But until then, it was just her and Yann, and Polly chose to revel in the time she had alone with the boy who loved her so deeply, and who she adored in turn.


End file.
